Anoshta Sol'tus (DalkonCledwin)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Oracle of Heaven Level: 01 Experience: 0000 // 1300 XP TNL Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common, Celestial* Elven, Lesser Runic Deity: Realta (TN, Elder Star) Abilities STR: 10 / 0 (00 pts) DEX: 10 / 0 (00 pts) CON: 14 / +2 (05 pts) INT: 10 / 0 (00 pts) WIS: 8 / -1 (-2 pts) CHA: 20 / +5 (17 pts) +2 Racial Combat Statistics Max-2 HP: 14 = + CON (02) + FC (01) + Tough (03) (Oracle) AC: 16 = + DEX (00) + Armor (06) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 10 = + DEX (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 16 = + Armor (06) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +00 = (00) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = (00) CMB: +00 = (00) + STR (00) + Misc (00) CMD: 10 = + BAB (00) + STR (00) + DEX (00) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +02 = (00) + CON (02) + Misc (00) Reflex: +00 = (00) + DEX (00) + Misc (00) Will: +01 = (02) + WIS (-1) + Misc (00) Speed: 30 ft Base Land Speed // 20 ft Land Speed in Armor Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 25% Arcane Spell Failure Weapon Statistics Melee: M.W. Hvy. Mace: Attack: +01 = (00) + Str (00) + Misc (00) + M.W. (01) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 20/x2 Ranged Lt. Crossbow: Attack: +00 = (00) + Dex (00) + Misc (00) + M.W. (00) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 80 feet Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Charisma Size: Medium. Speed: 30 feet base land speed. Favored Class: Oracle. Whenever Anoshta gains a level in Oracle She Can choose to gain +1 Skill Rank, +1 Hit Point or She can choose to add one spell known from the Oracle Spell List, so long as it is at least one level lower than the highest level spell that she can cast. Bonus Feat: Humans gain an additional feat at first level. Skilled: Humans gain an additional skill point at each level. Languages: Humans start speaking Common, Humans with a high Intelligence Score can add any additional languages they want. Class Features Oracle Armor/Weapons: Proficient in Simple Weapons, Light & Medium Armor & Shields (except Tower Shields) Tongues Curse (Ex): When in stressful situations, this character (Celestial) is unable to speak or understand any language other than Celestial. At fifth Level she can add an additional Language to the list of Languages she can speak and understand in times of stress. At 10th Level she can understand any spoken language as if under the effects of a "Tongues" Spell even in battle. At 15th Level she can speak and understand any language, except when in stressful situations where her languages spoken are still limited. Orisons: The Oracle can cast any number of Orisons in a given day and not have them consume a spell slot. However the Oracle is still limited by the number of Orisons that she knows. Add Cure Spells: The Oracle adds all spells with the word "Cure" in the spells name that is of a level they can cast, to their list of spells known for free. Heavens Mystery: The Oracle can add Fly, knowledge (Arcana), Perception, and Survival to her class skills. Additionally she learns the following spells at the following levels as bonus spells known: Color Spray (2nd), Hypnotic Pattern (4th), Daylight (6th), Rainbow Pattern (8th), Overland Flight (10th), Chain Lightning (12th), Prismatic Spray (14th), Sunburst (16th), Meteor Swarm (18th) Awesome Display (Su): Each creature affected by this Oracles Illusion (Pattern) Spells is treated as if it's total number of hit dice were equal to it's number of hit dice minus this Oracle's Charisma Modifier. Feats Toughness (Racial): You gain +3 HP. For every hit dice in excess of 3 you gain an additional +1 HP. Spell Focus - Illusion (Lv): You add +1 to the Saving Throw of all Illusion Spells Traits Rich Parents (Social): Start the game with 900 Gold Pieces instead of the standard 150 Gold Pieces. Magical Lineage (Magic): When you apply metamagic Feats to the Color (Color Spray) Spray spell, treat it's actual level as 1 lower for determining the spells final adjusted level. Skills Skill Points: 05 = (04) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Racial (01) (Oracle) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -2 0 - 0 -3 +0 Appraise +1 0 - 0 +0 Bluff +4 0 - 5 +0 Climb -2 0 - 0 -3 +0 Craft (Basketweaving) +4 1 3 0 +0 Diplomacy +9 1 3 5 +0 Disable Device 0 - 0 -3 +0 Disguise +4 0 - 5 +0 Escape Artist -2 0 - 0 -3 +0 Fly -2 0 0 0 -3 +0 Handle Animal 0 - 5 +0 Heal +3 0 0 -1 +0 Intimidate +4 0 - 5 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) +4 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 - 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 - 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 - 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 - 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 - 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) +2 0 - 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics +2 0 - 0 +0 Perception +3 1 3 -1 +0 Perform ( ) +4 0 - 5 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride -2 0 - 0 -3 +0 Sense Motive -1 0 0 -1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 - 0 -3 +0 Spellcraft +4 1 3 0 +0 Stealth -2 0 - 0 -3 +0 Survival -1 0 0 -1 +0 Swim -2 0 - 0 -3 +0 Use Magic Device 0 - 5 +0 Oracle Spells Per Day & Spell DC's LEVEL - SPD / Known / Save DC Orisons - Infinite / 4 / DC - 15 1st - 4 / 2 / DC - 16 Illusion +1 DC Oracle Spells Known 0 Level Level 01 * Create Water * Cure Light Wounds * Light * Obscuring Mist * Guidance * Murderous Command * Detect Magic Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit —— lb Divine Focus, Silver - Realta 25 gp 01 lb Sol'tus Signet Ring 05 gp —— lb Jewelry, Hair Decoration 50 gp 01 lb Jewelry, Pendant on a Gold Chain 50 gp 01 lb M.W. Breastplate 350 gp 30 lb M.W. Heavy Mace (Melee) 312 gp 08 lb Weapon Cord 01 sp —— lb Light Crossbow (Ranged) 35 gp 04 lb Bolts (30) 03 gp 03 lb Spell Component Pouch 05 gp 02 lb Bag of Marbles 01 sp 02 lb Sack 01 sp 1/2 lb 1x Waterskins 02 gp 04 lb 2x Trail Rations 01 gp 02 lb Sleeping Bag 02 gp 05 lb Signal Whistle 08 sp —— lb Stick of Chalk 01 cp —— lb 2 doses of Rare Perfume 20 gp —— lb Total Weight: 63.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-33 34-66 67-100 Finances PP: 00 GP: 38 SP: 07 CP: 09 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 19 Height: 5 ft 2 in Weight: 130 Lb. Hair Color: Platinum Blond Eye Color: Blue in the left eye, Green in the right eye Skin Color: Tanned Appearance: Anoshta bears herself like a Noble, however she prefers to wear clothing more befitting of an adventurer. Though despite her choice of clothing she still does wear some fancy Jewelry, including a simple but effective piece of hair jewelry as well as a pendant that is hung on a gold chain. She rarely wears make-up however unless required to do so by formality. She is polite and formal, however willing to relax in friendlier climates than those of her parents home. Demeanor: Anoshta is known for her Diplomatic skills. While she may not be the most gifted when it comes to strategy or intellectual pursuits, Anoshta is a stellar diplomat. She finds the most opportune paths to negotiation and uses them to her advantage at all times. Anoshta often prefers talking things out over direct conflict, preferring not to fight unless absolutely necessary. Unfortunately if a fight does break out, her ability to communicate so as to resolve the fight is all but removed from her by a divine curse. Background Having been born to a prominent family within Venza, Anoshta had been raised to partake in Venza's upper class of society. However fate conspired against the poor girl. Unbeknownst to her at the time, two factors would weigh heavily against her having the normal posh lifestyle of her parents. The first was that her family, had always had a gift for the magical arts. In fact they had planned long before she was very old, to send her to one of the premier Magic Schools in the world so that she could learn to be an outstanding spellcaster. She would be a spellcaster, but not in the way her parents had intended. The second factor was that the day and hour that Anoshta was born, a fateful alignment between the Star Realta and the world of E'n. Strangely enough, only a handful of births occurred during that time. And Anoshta's birth was one of them. Because of this alignment, a special bond was created between Anoshta and those other few who were born at the same time as her and the Star. This bond had the potential to manifest Oracular powers within the chosen few who had the bond. of those born, it is known that Anoshta would develop those Oracular powers as she was often encouraged to study magic, as she was growing up. Of the others little is known as of the moment. Her powers manifested relatively young, around the age of 8. The first thing her parents noticed was that in times of stress the young girl would begin speaking in a language that was unfamiliar to them. They had doctors come in to look at her, none of them had any clue what she was saying though, that is until one day a Priest came to visit them during a time that Anoshta was struggling with some arcane script and relatively stressed out. The priest spoke with her, and declared that she was speaking in the language of the Gods. This startled her parents, even frightened them somewhat. They offered to have the Priest take her and train her, so the Priest asked Anoshta what she thought of that. Anoshta, still a young girl, looked at her parents, then looked back at the Priest and shrugged she said in Celestial "If Realta wishes it." to which the Priest looked taken aback, the Priest you see had never heard of the star Realta. As such he had no idea how to approach the issue. He asked Anoshta if Realta was a God or a Goddess. Anoshta looked confused, and when the Priest explained what the Gods were, she said "No, Realta is a Star." this confused the Priest even more than asking if Realta was a God had confused Anoshta. In the end the Priest had decided it best if she stay in the care of her parents since he doubted that she would learn anything at the Church. About a two years later, Anoshta began manifesting the ability to cast basic spells. These spells were different from those of her parents. Yet while similar to the spells of the Priest that had visited her two years earlier, they were also just as different. These were indeed divine spells. However the spells were drawn from a source unknown to Clerics in that they were drawn from the power of the Stars themselves. By the time Anoshta was 17, she had been trained in basic combat. She had been provided with a stipend from her parents that allowed her to buy custom crafted Armor and weapons. And she had her heirlooms. She managed to have a specially crafted foci for her divine spells created by a craftsman in Venza. She continued to live with her parents for a time but, by the time she was 19, she decided that she could best serve the interests of Realta in the world, by going out into the world instead of hiding away in her parents home. Yes, she had led a sheltered life up until now. Yes she was a bit naive. Yes she had no clue what awaited her out there. But she felt that as long as she had her own guiding star, nothing could go wrong. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:In Progress/Character